Yoggily Complete Adventure!
by ee10000
Summary: *Deep movie voice* This fall, read a fanfiction...*regular voice* that is fairly mediocre! With some fun, with some violence, and maybe some love. Hah, fuck love! Seriously though, check it out. It's not that bad. Then again, not that good. But it'll get better! Maybe...
1. The Meeting

** A/N: Hello there, people of FanFiction! This is a YogFic(Kinda) because I just love those British bastards. If you're not a fan of violence, swearing, crazy shit, etc., get out. If you are a fan, awesome! I'll need some Ocs to make it more interesting, so PM me. I'll try to get 5 or 6 of these up a month. Read on!**

** BOOM! **_Uh-oh...the mutant creeper got out! _I quickly jumped out of bed, threw my cookie monster jacket on, reached for my Ars Magica spell book and Thaumcraft wand, grabbed a couple cookies and a bottle of milk for breakfast, and ran into the living room. I know, odd place for a Mutant Creeper, but she was Creeps's Mom, I had to keep her around! I turned a corner in the hallway, passing the storage area. As I ran down the marble hallway I also passed the portal room, the magic station and the little indoor cookie farm. Once I made into the living room, I found something much worse than the Mutant Creeper getting out.

"Son of a bitch..." I muttered to myself as looked at what lay before me. The Yogscast. The most notorious three. Simon, Lewis, and Duncan. Lewis seemed to be scolding Simon, who was freaking out in the corner. Thankfully, Duncan was attempting to fix my cookie making machine. I walked up to them, dumbfounded, and asked, "What are you...why...how...?"

"Aaah! I'm fixing it, calm down!" Duncan said, wrench in hand.

"I can fix it later!" I yelled, gaining their attention. I continued, "What I want to know is, what are you three doing, why is Simon freaking out, and how did you get here!?"

"Welll..." Lewis started, "We were exploring when we found this island. As soon as we landed the airship, there was a creeper that-"

"There's a creeeeper, on the ship, la-la-la-lala!" Simon and Duncan suddenly sang. Lewis sighed and I chuckled.

"Anyway, the creeper climbed aboard and blew up a chunk of air balloon which rendered the airship unable to actually get into the air." Lewis explained.

"How did you find my base?" I inquired.

"Simon got scared and jumped off the ship when he saw the creeper." Duncan backed up. Then Lewis continued,

"Yes, then we jumped down after him and started running. Unfortunately, there were monsters everywhere."

"Yea, I've been meaning to light the place up. Simon, duck!" I said worriedly.

"Oooh! I love ducks!" He said as he turned around. Yet it wasn't a duck, it was a skeleton. "AAH!" I raised my hand up and fired a light blue beam of lightning, barely missing Simon.

"Oops...sorry Simon." I burned his beard a little bit.

"What?" He asked, clueless.

"Nothing Simon, but anyways," Lewis started again, "We started running to the nearest light source. A small factory, which seemed abandoned. We made it inside, as you can see, and Simon saw... your cookies..." Lewis ended, as Simon, with his tongue sticking out of a goofy grin, started to reach for a cookie. Duncan slapped his hand away and grabbed one for himself instead.

As Lewis explained this, I had made my way to my kitchen area and had eaten my cookies and drank my milk. "You know, coming from anyone else, I would have shot them in the face already," I said, my face expressionless. They looked a bit surprised. I guess hearing something like that from a guy in an outfit based around cookies is kind of scary, but I continued,"But coming from you three, I expect nothing but something that crazy. You're welcome to stay here for a while. I'll give you the materials, but you'll have to set up a shack or carve out a cave. Of course, I'll help a bit, but I'm not going to do it all. I ain't no charity..."

"Thank you." Lewis said with a smile. Simon then asked me, with a curious look,

"But, what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Ean. This is my home. I have worked quite hard on it. I almost died several times. But, I've done it, with the help of machines and magic alike. Of course, Duncan knows everything about the machines. I believe I have enough wool to make air balloons, so you won't have to be here long. I need more sleep though."

"But you just woke up..." Duncan said, confused.

"Another thing about me, I am one LAZY bastard." I said with a small smirk, walking back to my room.

"Well he's pretty nice." Simon said on the couch, enjoying my cookies with a derp face.

"Oh my God..." Duncan said, rubbing his temples.


	2. Death's A Bitch

**A/N: Hello there! Really quick, I own nothing in this story except the story itself. I don't own Yogscast, the cover, Simon's digging habits, not any of it. At all. Well, have a good read.**

When I awoke at noon, the slick scientist, the superior spaceman, and the dumb dwarf had carved out a room at an empty space in the hallway. It was simple, walls of marble brick, floor of stone, and some Bibliocraft lanterns. Their beds were in the corner of the small room of five by five with an iron chest at the foot of each. Simon had started digging in my mine, Duncan had been messing around with my machines, and Lewis was...actually, I couldn't see Lewis. Uh-oh.

"Uuummm...Duncan?" I asked, a little scared.

"Yea," He asked with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Where's Lewis?" I said.

"About an hour ago I saw him walk into that room while he was looking around," He gestured with his head to the portal room, "I've been studying your machines and magic utilities and haven't seen him come out. Why?" He asked, a little worried himself now.

"That's the portal room." I said slightly angrily.

"Sooooo...?" He said starting to not care again.

"I never deactivate dangerous or failed portals. I keep them around, letting myself know that even my genius has it's limits." I stated.

"That is extremely stupid of you to do, and extremely arrogant of you to say. You remind me of myself." He said with pride.

"Thanks, but seriously, Lewis might be dead." I said hurriedly.

"Yup. Lets go. Simon, we'll be right back!" Duncan yelled down into the mine.

"Okay! Oooh, diamond!" Simon yelled completely clueless.

Then we ran. We ran into the portal room. It seemed that Lewis tripped on a fallen bookstand and fell into the book. A book of a portal labeled "Death's Domain".

"Why 'Death's Domain'?" Duncan asked looking at the book.

"I tried to create a friendly world in which to kill scary bosses, like Death himself. I then realized that I jinxed it by naming it that. Then I summoned him anyway, pussied out, tried summoning several other bosses, also pussied out, and then left the dimension."

"Really dumb. Oh well, let's jump in!" Duncan grabbed my arm and leaped into the book.

"Weeee!" I screamed with delight as we plummeted to almost certain death.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the base!**

Simon stopped digging. _I wonder what Duncan and the new guy are doing...Oh well, less think, more dig! _He then resumed digging.

* * *

Duncan and I landed in the God-forsaken dimension. The sky was a bright, baby blue, but the ground was made mostly of cobblestone and netherack, and not much dirt or grass. All of the trees were dead, animals were continuously spawning only to die within less than a minute. Zombies were fighting skeletons under the limited shade of the dead trees, knocking each other into the sunlight. Creepers were exploding from the slightest contact with other beings, spiders were walking around in circles, it was terrible.

"Isn't this place just a ray of sunshine..." Duncan said nonchalantly.

"Right?" I sarcastically asked.

Then we heard a shriek. The shriek of DEAAAAATH. PURE DEAAAAATH. Lewis was fighting it, but without much progress. The odd feeling of knowing a being's health was in my mind. He was at about half health, but regenerating. Lewis was down to a mere two hearts. Death raised his scythe above his head, and for a split second I could see that eerie, grinning skull. Duncan quickly raised his wand and shot a bolt of lightning at the terrifying creature. The grin escaped Death's face, and he looked at us. He let out a sound. It was so terribly frightening. It was like a roar, but very hoarse. As if he had three vocal cords it was like a giant's roar, a ghast's shriek, and a Steve's scream. I then remembered why I abandoned this dimension in the first place. I then recollected my senses and came to find that I was on the ground, and Lewis was knocked out beside me. I quickly jumped up, readied my spell book, and pushed Duncan out of the way. I raised my arm and let out a black beam consisting of lightning and fire, causes explosions wherever it landed. I had created the spell for pure destructional purposes, and it was draining my mana extremely fast. It went from ten thousand to three in five seconds. Fortunately, it had also brought Death down to about an eighth of health. I fell down to my knees out of exhaustion and Lewis got up with a laser gun in hand. He fired it and Death's hood had been scorched off. My previous assumptions were right, Death was a Steve before he was...well, Death. Duncan raised his wand and released even more lightening. Death was down to about ten hearts when Duncan ran out of vis. His robes weren't much more than a bundle of black rags tied together at this point because of all the fire and lightning. Death also dropped to his knees and Lewis walked up to him cleaver in hand. He raised it above his head with an eerie grin, just as Death did. I raised my safari net launcher, fired, and trapped death in a ball.

"Wha..." Lewis stuttered, completely dumb with confusion.

"I like to collect, not kill." I told him.

"But that's even worse." Duncan said.

"That's exactly the point." I said without an expression as I walked back to my little shack that housed the return book.


End file.
